


Audio, Video, Disco

by Lupo_dinverno (Wintershusband)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 01, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintershusband/pseuds/Lupo_dinverno
Summary: Michael and Tilly fluff set in a minor AU where Saru is captain post S1.Probably shitty writing so I'm sorry. I feel like I'm not getting their voices right at all. But I woke up at 5am and wrote this on my phone so hey. It is what it is. Enjoy.





	Audio, Video, Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this random post that inspired the title. Not really relevant atm but I hope to give it one more chapter that will make it relevant!
> 
> http://bonched.tumblr.com/post/171699378260/copperbadge-wonderfulworldofmichaelford
> 
> One day I'll write a fic called Disco Inferno...
> 
> Oh my god they were roommates

“I'm not sure I want to sleep in the same bed.” Michael's words were stiff but her voice was soft and low, her mouth only a few centimetres from Tilly’s ear. 

Tilly looked back at her as the two spooned on her bed, “Oh yeah of course. I mean we don't have to at all, I just, I thought you like cuddling like this.”

There was silence for a moment in the fabricated pre-dawn of the ship. Michael's gentle hug tightened a tiny amount around Sylvia's bare chest.

“I do.” She said so softly Tilly barely heard it. Tilly's brows creased and she craned her neck backwards to look up at Michael, noticing as she did that half of her bunk-mate’s face was obscured by large corkscrews of frizzy red hair.  
She frowned “I mean I get it, vulcan must leave you so touch starved it's crazy because like, shaking hands is nearly sex over there so a hug would be like, I don't know, a lot. And I don't know maybe that's okay for you but god I know I'd go crazy but maybe you're okay with it. No, I know you, you're no okay with it. Are you?”

Michael looked down at Sylvia, hesitant to say anything at all, despite knowing what the answer was.

“I guess not.” She paused. “When I first joined the Shenzhou it was such a shock to have people doing little things like touching me for reassurance and hugs in celebration. And here, on the Discovery it's even more physical. Everyone's closer and it really is like a family.”

“It is family,” said Tilly.  
She turned herself around awkwardly, elbows and hands everywhere until she was facing Michael, lips at the other woman's neck, nuzzling her gently.

“So if it's not the cuddling, is it the bed?” Asked Tilly, a small smile on her face. 

Michael batted a piece of orange frizz from her face only to have it spring back at her. “Mhmm. I do kick in my sleep a lot. But I guess I'm just not used to actually sleeping in the same place as someone else.”  
She cocked her head to the side as a thought occurred to her. “Besides, if you want a bigger bed, you get to ask Captain Saru for it,” she said with an almost triumphant feeling of happiness that only comes from teasing your girlfriend.  
Wait. Shit. We're they girlfriends now? What counted as dating? Ash had been her boyfriend right? And they hadn't declared that at all, just fallen into it. 

“If I get a bigger bed,” said Sylvia, you have to be in it at least once a week. I mean I'd love to have you in it every night but I get that you need your space so I don't want to crowd you up and I know it could get a bit much as we already share the room and we spend a lot of time together, oh gosh I'm doing it again.” The last part was a little muffled as she leant into Michael's neck with the lightest of kisses and started to trail them up to her jawbone. Michael's sharp intake of breath in response made her entire insides light up with happiness. 

Michael meanwhile was mixing physical pleasure with the beginnings of an existential crisis. She'd never really called anyone a boyfriend or girlfriend before. It always felt like a childish thing. But now it felt... right? But they'd only been doing this a week or so and Michael had no idea what it was all going to lead to and didn't care but at the same time, shouldn't she care? She should, shouldn't she?

By this point Sylvia had reached Michael's lips and was looking at her with a mote of concern, fingers tracing gently on the dark skin of Michael's arms.  
“Er... Michael, are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah I'm fine.” 

Tilly raised an eyebrow stern enough to impress even Sarek. “Uh huh. That's what I said when you found me having an emotional breakdown a few weeks ago.”

“You were literally crying in a storage cupboard Tils.”

Sylvia pushed herself up off the bed to over over Michael, taking the blanket with her.  
“That’s exactly what you're doing now. Emotionally that is. I can see it. On your face. Come on tell me, what is. What's going on? Tell me so I can get back to kissing you.”

Michael couldn't help but laugh a little. She sometimes thought that Sylvia had gotten too good at this domineering thing. She blamed Captain Killy.

“I just, I don't know, I just thought about us, about you as my girlfriend and that was a bit, ah, freaky.” She smiled a little off-centre, unsure of her words. 

Tilly lowered herself back onto Michael, bare chests together and lips only millimetres apart. “We can be girlfriends,” she murmured as she kissed Michael's lips softly. 

Michael's back arched and she pulled Sylvia down into her as she kissed the redhead back, her hands running along Sylvia's back and getting tangled in her hair.  
“I like the way that sounds,” Tilly said between breaths and kisses. She broke off from Michael's lip and began to kiss along her jaw and then down her neck.

“Maybe it's ahhhmm... something we shouldmmmnn we talk about.”Michael managed to get out. 

“We are,” said Sylvia simply as she shimmied down Michael's body, eliciting a very happy noise of anticipation from Burnham. 

Damn. Michael really liked Sylvia's new personality. Okay maybe she would be spending more nights here. But definitely a bigger bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "breakdown in a storage closet" is a reference to Five Times, a brilliant fic by genericfanatic and one of my favourite bits of fluff in this pairing.  
> If you wanted to you could count this as a much later on continuation of that. If you want.   
> Find Five Times here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12397002


End file.
